Variations on the Classics 4
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Not to be confused with the singing group, this is the next group of fun twists in Do You Want to Sing Together! I do not own any of the songs; they belong to their original artists.
1. A new Avaloran beginning

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to another edition of Variations on the Classics! If Sofia and her friends and family can this song from Once Upon a Time as Roland and Miranda renew their wedding vows, let's see what Elena and her friends and family can do with it as Elena begins her reign as Crown Princess and Avalor celebrates its freedom from Shuriki! Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Elena: Tomorrow is uncertain  
Who knows what it will bring?

Francisco: But one thing is for sure, love  
With you I have everything

Francisco and Luisa: A happily ever after  
Is the way these stories go

Elena: Used to think that's what I wanted  
But now I finally know  
There's no storm we can't outrun

Esteban: We will always find the sun

Mateo and Isabel: Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Elena: We celebrate together  
A longtime wish come true

Francisco: What makes it even better  
Today our story starts anew

Luisa: Let villains cast their curses

Isabel and Francisco: We can overcome them all

Elena: If we all stand strong together

Esteban: There's no way we can fall

Elena and Isabel: There's no storm we can't outrun  
We will always find the sun  
Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Mateo and Esteban: When we're facing endless night  
Take my hand and join the fight  
Past the clouds, we'll find the stars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Everyone: Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na

Luisa and Elena: There's no storm we can't outrun  
We will always find the sun  
Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Mateo: When we're facing endless night (Isabel: Facing endless night)

Francisco: Take my hand and join the fight (Esteban: Come and join the fight)

Luisa: Past the clouds, we'll find the stars (Elena: Oh, we'll find the stars)

Everyone: Ah ah ah  
A happy beginning now is ours


	2. Morris and Charlotte see the light

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this classic song from Tangled as they get to know each other during their ice dancing routine in Lord of the Rink, let's see what Morris and Princess Charlotte can do with it during the first dance of the Summer Ball in Beauty is the Beast! I thought that as a special treat for them, since he told her about this being one of his favorite waltz songs, Charlotte could surprise Morris with it as they take the dance floor. Tangled is not mine.**

Charlotte and Morris smiled at each other as they began the first dance of the ball. They dedicated their happiness to the little princess who had brought them together and helped Charlotte break the spell she had been under. Suddenly, Morris' smile grew as he heard Charlotte sing along with the musicians, and the song happened to be one of his favorites.

Charlotte: All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Morris smiled as he sang to her, All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Morris and Charlotte: And at last I see the light

Morris: And it's like the fog has lifted

Morris and Charlotte: And at last I see the light

Charlotte: And it's like the sky is new

Morris and Charlotte: And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you

Watching from the side, Zinessa smiled as she watched the two new friends dance the night away.


	3. Elena's new thoughts for a new future

**If Sofia can sing this classic song from Tarzan as she thinks about all the things she's getting into when she becomes a princess, let's see what Elena can do with it when she becomes Avalor's Crown Princess! I thought that following her defeat of Shuriki, she might be singing this to herself as she enters a new phase in her life. She defeated Shuriki, avenged her parents' deaths, made new friends from Enchancia, and now she's learning how to rule a kingdom! But Elena knows that if she puts her mind to it, she'll be successful. Tarzan is not mine.**

Elena (as she's greeting everyone in Avalor as crown princess): Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me

(as she is reunited with her grandparents and Isabel) I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

(as she's teaching Gabe the finer points of Olaball) I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
Strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

(as she helps Mateo with his confidence before he's announced as Royal Wizard) Every gesture, every move that he makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside him

(as she learns fencing from Gabe and avenges her mother's defeat) Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

(as she faces off against the Nobblins) I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

(as she rides a Jaquin just for fun) Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

(as she thinks about Sofia and all she's done for her) I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...I wanna know


	4. Aleena's got a friend

**If Sofia and her older counterpart can sing this classic James Taylor song (see chapter 7 of my story The Day the Music Died), let's see what Sandra and the Royal Sorceress of Orillia can do with it following Aleena's return from Hexley Hall (see chapter 6 of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge). Since Aleena got a shock that she was included in something terrible, Sandra used one of her favorite songs to calm her down. Some of Sandra's talk with Aleena comes from chapter 15 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2. James Taylor's music is not mine.**

Sandra heard that Aleena was back early from Hexley Hall. She wondered if everything was all right, so she went to her workshop to check on her. When she knocked on the door, she thought she heard crying. "Aleena? Is everything okay?" she called. There was no response, so Sandra opened the door, put a hand over her nose and mouth, and walked in.

She found Aleena crying in the corner. "Why did I go to that meeting? I can't believe he'd do that!" Aleena wailed. "When will I ever learn not to get involved with evil people?"

"Aleena?" Sandra's voice was muffled behind her hand, "Is everything okay?"

"Princess Sandra!" Aleena looked up. "You know you need a Bubble-head charm whenever you come in here!" She watched as Sandra took a deep breath and removed her hand, then cast the spell.

Sandra sighed with relief when she was surrounded by her own personal supply of fresh air. "Thanks, Aleena, now what's going on?"

"I was at Hexley Hall, and I saw a group of sorcerers following Grimtrix Truesdale, my old Headmaster. I followed them, and he told them about how they could take over their kingdoms!" Aleena paused to cry again. "He gave everyone, including me, this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green stone. "This is a Medusa stone. It freezes everyone around it, and Grimtrix wants us to use them so we can take over the kingdoms."

"Aleena, we've trusted you for years; even before Zanven retired, you've always been really nice, and you've helped everyone you meet. You've never once shown interest in doing anything like that," Sandra tried to comfort her.

"I know, but I remember what happened when Prince Ezekiel stole my father's potion and tried to take over Orillia!" Aleena continued. "What if I become like that?"

"This sounds familiar," Sandra commented. "Candice went through feelings like that when Maleficent returned to evil. She talked to someone about it, and they told her that since she has Dorrie's goodness in her, that wouldn't happen."

"Are you sure?" Aleena asked.

"Positive," Sandra smiled. "We're both friends with Candice, and if you want, I can have her come over so you two can talk about it. And about that Medusa stone, why don't you tell Dad about everything we've talked about, and tell him this: you're going to keep the stone rather than destroy it."

"But—why—Sandra!" Aleena stammered.

"You're going to keep the stone to protect people with it," Sandra said calmly. "You can also use it to defend yourself."

"I suppose that makes sense," Aleena admitted.

"Like I said, talk to Dad, and Zanven to get his take on this," Sandra replied.

"You're such a good friend, Princess," Aleena smiled.

"Of course," Sandra smiled and waved her own wand, making music start playing, "Now how does that song go again? Oh, that's right!"

Sandra: When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.

Aleena smiled as she recognized her favorite song and joined her, You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend.

Aleena took a solo, If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow,  
keep your head together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I'll be knocking upon your door.

Sandra joined her, You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there.

Aleena smiled as she sang, Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
oh yeah, but don't you let them.

Aleena and Sandra finished the song together, You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call  
Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend.

"Thank you so much, Princess Sandra!" Aleena smiled.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of fighting below them. "You're welcome, Aleena, but now, squiress duty calls!" Sandra said as she ran off.

Aleena looked at the stone on her wand and thought about everything she and Sandra had talked about. "Wait for me!" she called as she ran to join the fight.


	5. James and Vivian's secret duet

**If Cedric and Lydia can sing this song from Lady and the Tramp 2 as they think about their feelings for each other, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it as they think about their feelings! I thought that following their karaoke duet in The Secret Love Song (see chapter 5), they could think about what they just did. Little does Vivian know that she's going to learn about James' feelings for her in a very creative way! Lady and the Tramp 2 is not mine.**

When Music Appreciation let out, James wanted to find the fairies as soon as possible. He finally knew what he wanted to do for the talent show. He'd been up a good part of the night practicing, and he wanted to tell the fairies about it right away.

Suddenly, Zandar startled him out of his thoughts. "James, I've got to say it again: That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Hugo agreed, "You're really good on the piano and running the sound, but you should really be up singing with the rest of us!"

James looked uneasy. Except for this one time, he never sang in public. "I'll think about it…" he said as he tried to back away.

He bumped into Vivian, who steadied him. "I just want to say, thanks again for singing with me, James. I really appreciate it," she said as he straightened up.

Trying not to blush again and failing, James looked around until he saw Miss Merriweather out of the corner of his eye. "Any time, Vivian, but would you and the guys excuse me for a minute?"

As he went to Miss Merriweather, all the while keeping a hand over his pocket, James couldn't help but think of his and Vivian's duet again. He started singing softly to himself, unaware that Vivian was singing to herself as she went to her next class.

James: I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just running free

Vivian: I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be

James: It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way

Vivian: It's so crazy  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way

James: She make me warm and happy inside

Vivian: He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed

Both: All these feelings I have  
Have me asking

Vivian: Can this be love?

James: Can this be love?

Vivian: It's crazy

Both: I can hardly speak  
Whenever he/she says hi

Vivian: I didn't know that I could feel

James: I never dreamed that I could feel

Vivian: I

Both: Didn't know that I could feel  
This way


	6. Gwen's favorite song

**If James can sing this Gordon Lightfoot song during auditions for a play in Royal Prep, let's see what Chef Andre, Wallace, and Timothy can do with it after Wallace and Gwen are married (see chapter 27 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2)! I thought that during the reception, James could accompany them, and Chef Andre could sing one of the songs he sang when Gwen was younger. Wallace and Timothy could join in when they learn that this is a favorite song of hers. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Everyone was having a wonderful time at Wallace and Gwen's reception. They loved the music James was providing, and they agreed that he definitely shared his birth mother's ear for music.

Suddenly, Chef Andre came up to the piano. He handed James a glass of water as he said, "Why don't I do the next song, Prince James? You don't want to lose your voice again."

"Okay, and thanks for the water," James agreed as he accepted it, "I'll still accompany you."

"Prince James is really good with music, isn't he, Mama?" Timothy smiled.

Gwen hugged him. "He certainly is," she said as her father began to sing a favorite song of hers.

Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, if you're kind

Gwen grinned at Wallace as she recognized the tune. "Papa used to sing this to me all the time!"

She loves a young man and he lives in the town  
And he leaves the house early for he works underground  
He makes a good wage for a coal miner's son  
And she's a bit pretty, just turned twenty-one

Suddenly, Wallace surprised them by joining in the song as well, having learned it from Chef Andre when he and Gwen were first getting to know each other.

Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, shut the blind

"I love this song!" Gwen smiled. Her smile widened as Timothy joined in. He was happy that Dorrie and Candice provided the lyrics for him so he could sing one of his mother's favorite songs too.

She knows her good mother's not feelin' no pain  
She remembers an explosion and the black falling rain  
She paints her thin lips in her dewy-eyed way  
Then she says to the daughter, dear daughter I pray

The three of them finished the song together, Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, if you're kind

"Thank you so much!" Gwen smiled.

"We love you, Mama!" Timothy smiled.

"Yes we do," Wallace smiled as they shared a group hug.


	7. Cedric gets revenge, but at what cost?

**If the Order of the Wand can sing this song from Once Upon a Time as they plan on using the Medusa Stones Grimtrix gave them to take over their kingdoms, let's see what Cedric can do with it when he freezes the family for the first time when he gets his stone! I thought that before he's arrested, he and Wormwood could sing this before Sofia catches him and he tells everyone about his hard life. Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Cedric: My dear Royal Enchancians  
Your offer is meaningless  
Don't give a damn  
'bout your rank  
The gold in your sack  
Well, it isn't worth jack  
I should make you fools hand over your crown  
Your riches would fill other wizards with glee  
But none of those wizards are me

Wormwood: They're not _he!_

Cedric: Hold my head high  
Keep my magic divine

Wormwood: Yes!

Cedric: And my manners refined  
'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is  
Revenge, revenge, revenge  
And it's gonna be mine

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge, revenge, revenge

Cedric: Is gonna be mine

Wormwood: Revenge? On whom?

Cedric: Just wait for the second verse, Wormy.  
(sings) I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village  
My conquests I'm justly proud of

Wormwood: He's proud of!

Cedric: Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder  
A sorcerer's life is one to love

Wormwood: One to love!

Cedric: And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a stone  
Won't rest 'til I take a king's throne

Wormwood: Gonna take a king's throne!

Cedric: Shout out yes, you can beg,  
Plead, and whine, but

Cedric and Wormwood: Yes!

Cedric: You are wasting your time  
Sofia spoiled my plan  
Don't wanna bide my time  
Revenge, revenge, revenge  
Is gonna be mine

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge, revenge, revenge

Cedric: Is gonna be mine  
Once I sailed toward a horizon

Wormwood: Horizon

Cedric: Where I might find happiness waiting  
Until that little princess

Cedric and Wormwood: Destroyed my life

Cedric: And filled me with hate unabating  
Some say

Wormwood: Let it go!

Cedric: But I say

Wormwood: Hell no!

Cedric: I'm finally on the right path  
Soon the kingdom will feel

Wormwood: It will feel!

Cedric: The fire of this wizard's wrath

Wormwood: Feel the fire of his!  
Feel the fire of his!

Cedric and Wormwood: Sing together now

Cedric: I'll slaughter the swine

Cedric and Wormwood: That's right!  
Must be fate's design

Cedric: At last our tales will again intertwine  
Revenge, revenge, revenge

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be  
Is gonna be mine

Wormwood: Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be

Cedric: Oh it's gonna be mine

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be

Cedric: Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be

Cedric and Wormwood: Revenge is gonna be  
Oh it's gonna be mine


	8. Hugo and Axel's karaoke duet

**If James and Roland can sing this Brad Paisley song as the royal family plays together, let's see what Hugo and his brother Axel can do with it! In chapter 1 of my story The Secret Love Song, it's revealed that Hugo likes karaoke as much as James, and said that he and Axel got a standing ovation once. As they take the stage for another song, Hugo might start off this song as he thinks about his feelings for two Enchancian princesses. Brad Paisley's music is not mine. And in some stories here, Hugo's family is from the kingdom of Albuquerque.**

It was a warm afternoon in the village of Albuquerque. King Garrick and his sons, Hugo and Axel, were visiting the local tavern where they often went to meet their friends. Hugo had just brought over three butterbeers for them when a lady the family was familiar with came up to them.

"King Garrick! It's so good to see you again!" she smiled, "Hello, Prince Hugo and Prince Axel! How are you?"

Hugo and Axel barely had time to respond when the lady asked to speak with Garrick in private. They knew she was always asking for advice about one thing or another, but she tended to ramble on and on about everything.

"Hugo, Axel, this is going to take a while," Garrick said quietly to his sons, "Why don't you two go amuse yourselves for a few minutes and I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"Okay, Dad," Axel agreed as he led Hugo away. "Come on, Baby Bro. Dad's right; this is going to take a while, but we know what to do."

"Karaoke?" Hugo asked.

"You know it, Baby Bro!" Axel grinned.

Hugo and Axel grinned at each other as they looked over the list of songs. Hugo finally pointed to one. Axel nodded; he liked that one, and he often thought of some of the princesses when he sang that.

Hugo (thinking of Sofia): Page three of the County Tribune  
There's a story about the fair and a picture of you  
In black and white, blue ribbon, best damn shoes  
Already know what happens now  
The editor of Vogue rolls through town  
Sees that picture, tracks you down, and  
Next thing you know

Axel (thinking of Amber): They're gonna put you on the cover girl  
You outshine them other girls  
And everybody will discover girl  
What I already know  
That there ain't another girl anywhere in the whole world  
As pretty as you, the only trouble girl is that you'd have to go  
And blow your cover girl

As he watched Hugo and Axel out of the corner of his eye, Garrick grinned. He knew Hugo and Axel were talented singers. He'd often thought they should join the Music Appreciation class at Royal Prep, and they were considering it.

Axel: 'Fore long secrets out and there's painterazzi outside your house  
And peace and quiet and goin' out  
That's the thing of the past  
Red carpet, you're looking hot  
And I think I'm too but I guess I'm not  
'Cause it's hey, hillbilly, get out of the shot  
As the painters work

"King Garrick, you should be very proud of your sons! They're so talented!" another of the tavern patrons smiled.

"I am," Garrick smiled. "Hugo and Axel love to sing."

Hugo and Axel: And they put you on the cover girl  
You outshine them other girls  
And everybody will discover girl  
What I already know  
Naw there ain't another girl anywhere in the whole world  
As pretty as you, the only trouble girl is that you'd have to go  
And blow your cover girl

As everyone rose to their feet, giving Hugo and Axel a standing ovation, King Garrick grinned. "Those are my boys!"


	9. Two duets at a practice wedding

**If Desmond and Sofia can sing this song from High School Musical 2 when Sofia's trying to give Desmond a pep talk, or unwind after facing off against Miss Nettle, let's see what Hugo and Sofia can do with it during their "practice wedding" (see chapter 6 of my story PAW Patrol in Enchancia)! I thought this would be a nice song for them to sing during the ceremony, but little do they know that Chase and Skye are also singing along with them! High School Musical is not mine.**

When it came time for Hugo's surprise during the ceremony, James sat down at the piano and began playing a very pretty song. Hugo smiled and took Sofia in his arms. He was glad that James had accepted the fact that he and Sofia were getting "practice married" and he was welcomed into the family. Little did they know that Chase and Skye started singing along with them.

Hugo: Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can

Sofia: Make it last forever  
And never give it back

Hugo: It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Both: Because this moment's really all we have

As they sang, Hugo and Sofia smiled as they heard Chase and Skye join them on the chorus.

Hugo and Chase: Everyday  
Of our lives,

Sofia and Skye: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Hugo and Chase: Gonna run

All: While we're young  
And keep the faith

Hugo and Chase: Everyday

All: From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Sofia and Skye: Take my hand/paw;

Hugo and Chase: Together we  
Will celebrate,

Sofia and Skye: Celebrate.

All: Oh, ev'ryday.

Sofia (blowing a kiss to Skye): They say that you should follow

Hugo (giving Chase a little wave): And chase down what you dream,

Sofia: But if you get lost and lose yourself

Hugo: What does is really mean?

Sofia: No matter where we're going,

Hugo: It starts from where we are.

Sofia: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

All: And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Hugo and Chase: Everyday  
Of our lives,

Sofia and Skye: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

All: Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Everyday

Hugo and Chase: From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Sofia and Skye: Take my hand/paw;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday

Hugo: We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!

Sofia: It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!

All: We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Hugo and Chase: Everyday  
Of our lives,

Sofia and Skye: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Hugo and Chase: Gonna run  
While we're young

All: And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Chase and Skye: Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith

Hugo and Sofia: Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

Everyone: Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

Sofia: Ev'ryday!

As everyone applauded, Sofia smiled and petted Skye. "You're such a sweet pup, Skye!"

Hugo scratched Chase behind the ears. "Good boy, Chase!"


	10. Morgana's victory song?

**If the Order of the Wand can sing this song from Descendants 2 as they plan to take over their respective kingdoms, let's see what Morgana can do with it as she steals Merlin's Dragonclaw wand in Gone With the Wand! I thought she could sing it to herself as she tries to take its magic, little does she know that Sofia, Merlin, and Callista are coming to get it back! Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Morgana: This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
I won't stop 'til I rule the world!

Cedric (spoken): Or at least someone stops you!

Morgana (spoken): Quiet, you!  
(sings) It's my time, I'm up next! (next)  
My sail's about to be set (set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet!  
Tell Merlin who's in charge so he won't forget

What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana!)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana!)  
Feel the power!

Imps: No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours

Morgana (spoken): What's that?

Imps: Yours!

Morgana (spoken): I thought so!  
(sings) What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it loud!

Imps: Morgana!

Morgana: All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

Imps: Morgana!

Morgana: I'm the queen of this town  
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

It's my time, I'm up next! (next)  
This crew's as real as it gets (gets)  
The worst is now the best  
And leaving us here will be their last regret!

What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana)  
Feel the power!

Imps: No one's gonna stop you  
Soon the world will be yours!

Morgana: What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

You know what they say  
Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned to count  
'Cause I'm number one

Ready here we come  
We always get our way  
It's a sorcerer's life  
Every single day  
(Hey!)

Imp: She's the captain  
I'm the first mate (Cedric {spoken}: You wish!)  
Enemies seasick (Morgana {spoken}: Quiet, you!)  
Can't see straight

Morgana: Call 'em fish bait  
Throw 'em on a hook  
Morgana is so hot  
They get burned if they look

All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!  
I see your eyes on me, boys (hey!)  
You know what my name is  
Say it!  
Say it louder!

Imps: Hook me!

Morgana: What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Feel the power!

Imps: No one's gonna stop you  
Soon the world will be yours!

Morgana (spoken): Now you've got it!  
(sung) What's my name? What's my name? (Imps: Morgana)

Morgana: All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!

Imp: What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

Second Imp: Ooh, say it louder!  
Ooh, say it louder!

Morgana and the Imps: What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!


	11. Dads and Daughters Day fun

**If the dads and daughters can sing this classic song from The Blues Brothers during Dads and Daughters Day, let's see what everyone can do with it when they have their special Dads and Daughters Day that includes sons and those without dads (see chapter 28 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2). Everyone's happy that they can all sing along with this one! The Blues Brothers are not mine.**

"I've got a brilliant idea for a song, Miss Elodie!" James called as everyone sat in the circle.

"That's wonderful, Prince James! It's so nice that you're starting to sing again," Miss Elodie smiled, "Would you like to lead off?"

"Okay…hit it!" James grinned, and he started singing a song he had often done with Zandar.

James: Hey folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher  
She was a low-down Hoochie Koocher

Zandar: She was the roughest toughest frail  
But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey oh  
(Kids: Hodey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Kids: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

King Habib (Zandar's dad): She messed around with a bloke named Smokey  
She loved him though he was cokey

Roland: He took her down to Chinatown  
And he showed her how to kick the gong around

"I'm so glad James introduced me to this song!" Candice grinned.

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Whooooooooaaaap!  
(Kids: Whooooooooaaaap!)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Kids: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

King Erik: She had a dream about the King of Sweden  
He gave her things that she was needin'

Dorrie: He gave her a home built of gold and steel

Candice: A diamond car with the platinum wheels

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey odey oh  
(Kids: Hodey odey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Scatting  
(Kids: Scatting)  
Dads: Scatting  
(Kids: Scatting)

Wallace: He gave her his townhouse and his racin' horses  
Each meal she ate was a dozen courses

Timothy: Had a million dollars' worth of nickels and dimes  
She sat around and counted them a million times

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey oh  
(Kids: Hodey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Kids: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Kids: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

Everyone: Poor Min'  
Poor Min'  
Poor Min'...

As everyone applauded, Timothy smiled at Wallace. "I don't know why, Papa, but for some reason I've always loved that song!"

"It's a classic, that's for sure!" Isabel smiled, having sung it around the palace in Avalor with Elena, Mateo, Gabe, Francisco, and even Esteban.


	12. A theme song for the Order of the Wand

**If Cedric can sing this classic Tears for Fears song as he plots to take over the kingdom in any episode, let's see what the Order of the Wand can do with it as they plan to take over their own kingdoms during Day of the Sorcerers! I thought it would be fun to continue their secret meeting with a song…but it's too bad Aleena left before she knew they were going to sing this, as this is one of her favorite songs (even though she sings it just for fun). Tears for Fears' music is not mine.**

Grimtrix: Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep

Baron von Rocha: We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Greylock: It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide

Cedric: Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Morgana: There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you

Baron von Rocha: So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Grimtrix: I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Cedric: Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Order of the Wand: All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world


	13. Hugo and Amber's first official duet

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this classic song from The Sound of Music as they think about their developing feelings for each other, let's see what a young Amber and Hugo can do with it when they first meet! I thought it would be nice if Hugo sang this to Amber to cheer her up after she was teased by a bully (and her Protective Angry Younger-Than-Her-By-Seven-Minutes brother went off to defend his sister's honor). The Sound of Music is not mine.**

Eight-year-old Amber was on the playground behind a bush, crying. It was her first day of Professor Popov's dance class, and although she had done a wonderful job of dancing in front of everyone for the first time, one of the older princes in the class had teased her because he thought she was better than him. Naturally, James got angry (nobody teased HIS sister and got away with it, he thought!), and went to defend his sister's honor.

"You don't think I'm a showoff, do you, Hugo?" eight-year-old Amber asked, smiling as she watched Miss Flora lead two mud-covered princes to her office. She knew James wouldn't get into too much trouble over this; there had been a few witnesses around, and they were more than willing to tell Miss Flora what happened.

"No!" nine-year-old Hugo smiled. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met! You're a great dancer, and that prince didn't know what he was talking about! Anybody would be happy to have you as their partner."

Hugo smiled as he wiped Amber's tears away. "I know something else that might help you, Amber…"  
(sings) You wait little girl  
On an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on

Your life little girl  
Is an empty page  
That men will want to write on

Amber (dreamily): To write on

Hugo (sings): You are 16 going on 17  
Baby it's time to think  
Better beware  
Be canny and careful  
Baby you're on the brink

You are 16 going on 17  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads  
And rues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine

Amber (spoken): But I'm eight!

Hugo (spoken): Work with me!  
(sings) Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am 17 going on 18  
I'll take care of you

Amber (spoken): Okay, and I do like this song…  
(sung) I am 16 going on 17  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe

I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies  
Drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those?

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are 17 going on 18  
I'll depend on you


	14. Sofia's hair-raising adventure song

**If Minimus and Mazzimo can sing this song from Tangled Before Ever After as they think about their respective futures as a stunt flying-stable horse-adventurer and free wild horse, let's see what Sofia can do with it as she thinks about all the adventures she's had since she became a princess! I thought that whenever she thinks of something exciting she's done, this could be like a theme song for her, since she likes the wind-in-her-hair adventurous lifestyle. Tangled Before Ever After is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of the first time she set foot in the castle as a princess): Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping  
Dreaming of things I've never tried  
Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine  
What if the doors began to open?  
What if the knots became untied?  
What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine  
Would it feel this fine?

(remembering her first time riding Minimus) 'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a gleam in my eyes and an endless horizon  
I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air  
Everything life ought to be  
It's all gonna happen to me out there  
And I'll find it, I swear,  
With the wind in my hair

(as she thinks about how she and Amber tamed the flying carpet) So many roads I've yet to travel  
So many friends I haven't met  
So many new adventures just around the bend  
Plenty of mysteries to unravel  
Tons of mistakes to not regret  
So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend  
And it doesn't end

(recalling how she and her friends worked together to solve problems) And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only started  
I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care  
That beautiful breeze blowing through  
It's gonna carry me who knows where  
And I'll take any dare  
With the wind in my hair

(as she goes to sleep dreaming of new adventures) I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air  
And everything life ought to be  
Well I know that it's waiting for me out there  
And I'll find it, I swear,  
With the wind in my hair


	15. Sofia and Amber's sisterly sing-along

**If Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Sandra can use this song from the new Descendants 2 movie as another way to comfort Candice after what Ezekiel said to her (see chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey), let's see what Sofia and Amber can do with it when they sing it just for fun! I thought it would be nice if they sang it for another talent show at Royal Prep (this is prior to the events of The Secret Love Song; they'd asked James to sing something with them, but since he wasn't singing in public at the time, he said no). Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Sofia: I didn't know what you were going through  
I thought that you were fine  
Why did you have to hide?  
I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart

Amber: I really had to go  
And I would never stop you  
Even though it changed  
Nothing has to change

Sofia and Amber: And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Sofia: And nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pains  
Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are (Amber: Oh, woah)

Amber: I know you have to stay  
But I'll never really leave you  
Nothing has to change  
Even though it changed

Sofia and Amber: And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Amber: There are no words left to say  
I know you gotta find your place  
But this is not the end (Sofia: No)  
You're part of who I am  
Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart  
It will always be you and me, yeah

Sofia and Amber: You can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach (Amber: I'll never be out of reach)  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Sofia: Yeah, no matter where you go  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between


	16. Has Dorrie seen that face before?

**If Sofia and her evil duplicate, Sofia the Worst, can sing this song from Initial D, let's see what Dorrie and Evil Dorrie (as Candice was first known {see chapter 29 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie}) can do with it! I thought that before Evil Dorrie becomes good and takes the name of Candice, she and the real Dorrie could sing this when they first get to know each other. Initial D's music is not mine.**

Dorrie: See your body into the moonlight  
Even if I try to cancel  
All the pictures into the mind  
There's a flashing in my eyes

Evil Dorrie: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Dorrie: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah

Evil Dorrie: See the future into the present  
See my past steals in the distance  
Try to guess now what's going on  
And the band begins to play

Dorrie: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Evil Dorrie: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah

Dorrie: See your body into the moonlight  
Even if I try to cancel  
All the pictures into the mind  
There's a flashing in my eyes

Evil Dorrie: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Dorrie: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah


	17. A song for Prisma's wicked ways

**If Princess Ivy and Grotta can sing this song from the movie Lion of Oz, let's see what Prisma can do with it! I thought that as she's either taking over the Mystic Isles, or gloating about her power to Sofia, Amber, and their friends, she can talk about how great a Crystal Master she is (at least in her own mind!). Lion of Oz is not mine.**

Prisma: There's no need to guess which crystal master's best  
I'm the best of west

When you think you're every bubbles burst  
You haven't seen  
The Queen of Mean in action  
Listen missy I'm not Azurine  
Don't dare compare her to me

One sweep of my jewel  
I'll make you look like a fool  
Stick around and you'll see

My wicked, wicked ways  
I have my wicked, wicked ways  
You'll make a handsome toad or  
Flattened on the road  
And my magic blow you away  
Hey

With my wicked wicked ways  
I love my wicked wicked ways  
I'll give you quite a fright  
Do it just to spite  
With my wicked wicked ways

Would it excite you  
If I ignite you and burn down to an ash  
With just a little twitch  
You will squirm and itch and wish it was only a rash

It's my wicked wicked ways  
I have my wicked wicked ways  
You'll make a lovely slug or an ugly bug  
To hang in my private display  
Hey

With my wicked, wicked ways  
I love my wicked, wicked ways  
I give quite a scare  
Life's so unfair  
With my wicked, wicked ways

You'll wish you were far away  
But too bad you're here  
So now poof disappear

It's my wicked, wicked ways  
I've got my wicked, wicked ways  
I'll turn you into stone and leave you on your own

With my wicked  
Wicked  
Ways


	18. Maleficent and Evil Dorrie's wicked song

**If Lucinda and her "bad witch" friend Indigo can sing this song from Descendants 2 during Lucinda's Cauldronation Day, let's see what Maleficent and Evil Dorrie (as Candice was then known in chapter 29 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie) can do with it as they carry out their evil plans! I thought it would be fun if they had a little sing-along before they carried out their plans (and of course this is before Evil Dorrie turns good and takes the name of Candice). Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Maleficent and Evil Dorrie: AAAAAAHHHH!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!

Evil Dorrie: We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!

Maleficent: (Evil Dorrie: C'mon!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
(Evil Dorrie: Ha! Ha!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Evil Dorrie: Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation!  
Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion!

Maleficent: Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior!  
Happily ever after with a little flavor!

Both: Bad to the bone with even worse intentions!  
We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless!

Maleficent: A fairytale life can be oh so overrated!  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated!

Both: Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Evil Dorrie: Apple! Apple! (Dip! Dip!)  
Wanna try it? (Tick! Tick!)

Maleficent: Take a bite! C'mon be bold!  
Change the way the story's told!

Evil Dorrie: This time, the dark is finally getting your attention!

Maleficent: We're wicked by the book and class is back in session!

Evil Dorrie: You like it, steal it!  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure!

Maleficent: A rite of passage!

Evil Dorrie: Bad just doesn't get much better!  
Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Maleficent: Mother always knows best!  
Show her, pass every test!  
Hear her voice in my head!

Both: Evil is the only real way to win!

Maleficent: We got all the ways to be  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!

Evil Dorrie: Let's gooooo!  
We got all the ways to be  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Both: W-I-C-K-E-D!  
(Evil Dorrie: Yeah...)

Maleficent: Long live havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on (Evil Dorrie: Evil lives on...)  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Evil Dorrie: Cruel and unusual!  
We're taking control!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!

Both: Hey! Hey! Hey!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D! (Evil Dorrie: We got...)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked!


	19. A special duet at a practice wedding

**If Roland and Amber can sing this classic Miley Cyrus song as they spend time together in When You Wish Upon a Well, let's see what Sofia and Roland can do with it following Sofia and Hugo's "practice wedding" in my story PAW Patrol in Enchancia! I thought it would be nice if, following the traditional first dance, Roland and Sofia sang this (with James accompanying them!). Miley Cyrus's music is not mine.**

As the party went on, James sat down at the piano. Everyone always loved hearing him play, and today was no exception. "Sof, why don't you sing us a song?" he suggested.

"Okay," Sofia smiled. As James started playing, she began to sing.

Sofia: You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

She turned to Roland, who was sitting next to her. "Sing with me on this part, Dad."

Roland smiled and sang with her, Caterpillar in the tree,  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly, fly away

Roland took her in his arms as he sang, Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little girl was here at last

Looked away and back again  
Suddenly a year was ten  
Don't know how it got so far so fast

Sofia and Roland finished the song together, Butterfly, fly away (butterfly, fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Sofia and Roland: Butterfly, fly away (butterfly, fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, fly away  
Butterfly, fly away

"Thanks for the duet," Sofia smiled.

"Any time," Roland smiled back as they embraced.


	20. One last shot at being bad

**Since so many people like the different versions of this classic Descendants 2 song, let's see what Candice, Hugo, Lucinda, and Wendell can do with it! Of course, this is before they all turn over new leaves and become good, but it's always fun showing an evil side once in a while, right? Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Candice (when she was still with Maleficent): _Wicked ways beneath the skin..._  
 _All who taste it, now join in..._

Candice, Lucinda, Hugo, and Wendell: We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D

Come on!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Candice: Crashing the party  
Guess they lost my invitation  
Friendly reminder  
Got my own kind of persuasion

Wendell (before he reformed in Camp Wilderwood): Looks like this place could use  
A bit of misbehavior  
Happily ever after  
With a little flavor

Hugo (prior to his reform in The Flying Crown): We're bad to the bone  
With even worse intentions  
We're gonna steal the show  
And leave 'em all defenseless

Lucinda (before Sofia showed her the error of her ways in The Little Witch): A fairy tale life can be  
Oh-so overrated  
So raise your voices and  
Let's get it activated

Candice, Lucinda, Hugo, and Wendell: Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Apple, apple  
Dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick  
Take a bite  
Come on, be bold  
Change the way the story's told

Candice: This time the dark is  
Finally getting your attention

Lucinda: We're wicked by the book  
And class is back in session

Hugo: You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure

Wendell: A rite of passage

Candice, Lucinda, Hugo, & Wendell: Bad just doesn't get much better  
Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Candice: Mother always knows best  
Lucinda: Show her, pass every test  
Wendell: Hear her voice in my head  
Hugo: Evil is the  
Candice, Lucinda, Hugo, and Wendell: Only real way to win

We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
Hugo: Let's go!  
Candice, Lucinda, Hugo, and Wendell: We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked


	21. Desmond and his friends honor a legend

**If James can sing this classic Glenn Campbell song after donating blood (see chapter 3 of my story Royal Blood), let's see what Desmond and his friends can do with it as a memorial to one of their favorite singers! I thought it would be nice if Sofia, James, and Amber helped cheer Desmond up after he got some sad news, because of course, music makes everything better. Glenn Campbell's music is not mine; and on a more serious note, RIP Rhinestone Cowboy.**

Classes at Royal Prep had ended for the day. Sofia, James, and Amber were heading to the doors when they saw Desmond huddled against a wall, sobbing quietly into his arms.

Amber gave him a hug, then tapped his shoulder. "Desmond, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"I got some bad news from my Aunt Nadine yesterday. One of our favorite singers, Glenn Campbell, died," Desmond sighed. "I know it sounds silly, but I love his music."

"We all do, Des," Sofia assured him, recalling how James would sometimes play his and Roland's favorite songs on the piano, and he'd sometimes sing a song of his as he worked on stacks of papers.

"I'm sorry, Desmond, and we know how you feel," Amber consoled him as she put an arm around him.

"He was one of Dad's favorite singers," James agreed. "He sang his songs all the time when Amber and I were younger. In fact, he was whistling one of his songs as he went with Baileywick to the throne room this morning."

"I just wish I could have heard my favorite song one more time," Desmond sighed.

"Well, in that case, Des, I think there's only one thing to do," James said as they entered the Music Appreciation classroom. He went over to the piano and accompanied himself as he began to sing.

I've been walkin' these streets so long  
Singin' the same old song  
I know every crack in these dirty sidewalks of Broadway

Hearing James play his favorite song, Desmond smiled a little as he joined in, Where hustle's the name of the game  
And nice guys get washed away like the snow and the rain

Sofia put an arm around him as she sang with them, There's been a load of compromisin'  
On the road to my horizon  
But I'm gonna be where the lights are shinin' on me

They all did the chorus together, Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo  
Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know  
And offers comin' over the phone

Amber smiled as she sang to him, Well, I really don't mind the rain  
And a smile can hide all the pain  
But you're down when you're ridin' the train that's takin' the long way

James joined in again, And I dream of the things I'll do  
With a subway token and a dollar tucked inside my shoe

Desmond's smile widened as he sang with them, There'll be a load of compromisin'  
On the road to my horizon  
But I'm gonna be where the lights are shinin' on me

Everyone finished the song together, Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo  
Rhinestone cowboy  
Gettin' cards and letters from people I don't even know  
And offers comin' over the phone

Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo  
Rhinestone cowboy  
Gettin' cards and letters from people I don't even know

Desmond smiled as the song ended. "Thanks, guys."

"It's what we're here for," Sofia smiled as she hugged him.

"And we know he'd be proud," James added.


	22. James and Sandra's inspirational duet

**If Sofia and her princess friends can sing this Miley Cyrus song as they face their respective challenges, let's see what James and Sandra can do with it as they take their Junior Knight tests! I thought James might sing it as he reflects on his impulsiveness from his first time during The Eternal Torch, and Sandra might see this as a way to tell herself to keep going despite being injured after falling just before her test. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

James: I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming,  
But there's a voice inside my head saying,  
"You'll never reach it."  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'

Sandra: But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

James and Sandra: There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Sandra: The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down,  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it,  
But these are the moments  
That I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',

James: And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on,  
'Cause...

James and Sandra: There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

James: Yeah

James and Sandra: There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Sandra: Yeah, yeah, yeah

James and Sandra: Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about—it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.


	23. A song for both of Sofia's worlds

**If James can sing this classic Miley Cyrus song, which was featured in the TV series Hannah Montana during his "double life" as the Secret Singer, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she first sets foot in the palace during Once Upon a Princess! I thought that she might be thinking of both her former life as a simple village girl, and her new life as a princess. Because as she said in A Tale of Two Teams, "I'm part of both worlds now." Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Sofia: You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous, it can be kinda fun  
It's really you, but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (was that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows  
Yeah, you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best, best, yeah, the best of both  
Best, best, you got the best of both  
Best, best, c'mon, the best of both

Who would've thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super star?  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together, oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds


	24. Cedric and Cordelia's sibling fight song

**If Fluke and Oona can sing this classic song from Annie Get Your Gun when they're fighting with each other in Cool Hand Fluke, let's see what Cedric and Cordelia can do with it when they learn that they're going to live together! I thought that in honor of the new Sofia episode Through the Looking Back Glass, Cedric and Cordelia could do this as they try to "help" Sofia with her homework, but at the same time try to outdo each other when Cordelia first comes into the castle since they tend to be competitive with each other, and before Sofia learns about "The Incident". Annie Get Your Gun is not mine.**

Cordelia: Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!

Cedric: No you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

Cordelia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am!  
Cordelia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am!  
Cordelia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

Cedric: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
Cordelia: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
Cedric: I can live on bread and cheese!  
Cordelia: And only on that?  
Cedric: Yes!  
Cordelia: So can a rat!

Cedric: Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
Cordelia: I can sing anything higher than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (High)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can (Highest)

Cordelia: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!  
I can buy anything cheaper than you!

Cedric: Fifty cents?  
Cordelia: Forty cents!  
Cedric: Thirty cents?  
Cordelia: Twenty cents!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: Yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can say, I can say softer  
Cordelia: I can say anything softer than you  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softly)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: Yes, I can (Full volume)

Cedric: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
Cordelia: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
Cedric: I can open any safe!  
Cordelia: Without bein' caught?  
Cedric: Yes!  
Cordelia: That's what I thought...you crook!

Cedric: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
Cordelia: I can hold any note longer than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
Cedric: Yes, you caaaan!

Cordelia: Anything you can wear, I can wear better!  
In what you wear I'd look better than you!

Cedric: In my coat?  
Cordelia: In your vest!  
Cedric: In my shoes  
Cordelia: In your hat!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Cordelia: Yes, I can...yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
Cordelia: I can say anything faster than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Fast)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Faster)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Cedric: No,you can't! (Faster)  
Cordelia: YesIcan! (Fastest)

Cedric: I can jump a hurdle!  
Cordelia: I can wear a girdle!  
Cedric: I can knit a sweater!  
Cordelia: I can fill it better!  
Cedric: I can do most anything!  
Cordelia: Can you bake a pie?  
Cedric: (pause) No!  
Cordelia: (pause) Neither can I!

Cedric: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
Cordelia: I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
Cordelia: Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)

Cordelia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!


	25. James' first song and dance with Rex

**If the knights and James can sing this Royal Guardsmen song to James' puppy Jagger, let's see what Roland Melinda, and James can do with it when James first gets his first dog Rex! Since he got Rex when he was younger, James might sing this with the family…little does he know he'll sing it with the knights for another dog! The Royal Guardsman's music is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 248 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Roland and Melinda smiled as they watched James and Amber having fun with their presents following their birthday party. Roland had helped Amber set up her new easel and paints, while James was in his room playing with his new puppy. They smiled, knowing that James loved playing with the guard dogs and hunting dogs, and all the dogs loved jumping on him and licking him, whether or not he had a treat for them. And it appeared that his puppy Rex had learned the game.

"James, are you and your new friend having fun?" Melinda smiled as she came in and patted Rex on the head.

"Yeah! Rex likes it when I do this," James patted his shoulders, and Rex, who was on his lap, stood on his hind legs, putting his front paws on his shoulders and licked him on the nose.

"You know, James, if you two are going to dance together, you need the right music," Melinda smiled as she put a song on.

James grinned as his mother began to sing.

Melinda: After the turn of the century  
In the clear blue skies over Germany  
Came a roar and a thunder men had never heard  
Like the scream and the sound of a big war bird  
Up in the sky, a man in a plane  
Baron von Richthofen was his name  
Eighty men tried, and eighty men died  
Now they're buried together on the countryside

Roland joined her on the chorus, Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

As he took the next verse, James danced with Rex, but he tripped and fell on the bed. In the nick of time, a hero arose  
A funny-looking dog with a big black nose  
He flew into the sky to seek revenge  
But the Baron shot him down

Roland grinned as he finished the line and caught him, "Curses, foiled again!"

Rex licked James, who was laughing as he sang with Roland and Melinda, Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

"He's got the right idea," Melinda winked at Roland.

"Let's do it," Roland whispered back.

Meanwhile, James was singing as he danced with Rex, Now, Snoopy had sworn that he'd get that man  
So he asked the Great Pumpkin for a new battle plan  
He challenged the German to a real dogfight  
While the Baron was laughing, he got him in his sight

"That's right, Rex; let's get him!" Roland whispered.

Rex licked James as he tripped again and fell on the bed. Roland and Melinda were right behind him and pinned him down

At the same time, Roland was singing, That Bloody Red Baron was in a fix  
He'd tried everything, but he'd run out of tricks  
Snoopy fired once, and he fired twice  
And that Bloody Red Baron went spinning out of sight

He and Melinda tickled James as they sang and Rex sniffed him, Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

James actually finished the song with them before he doubled up laughing on the bed, Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more  
The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' out the score  
Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree  
Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany

"Well, this is a first!" Roland grinned; James always ended up laughing too hard to finish the song when Roland and Melinda tickled him as they sang, but this was the first time they finished together.

"How often does this happen?" Melinda smiled as she mussed his hair and Rex licked him in the face.

"Mark it down, I actually finished the song!" James laughed under them and Rex.


	26. Roland and Miranda's new date night duet

**If Cedric and Lydia can sing this song from Tarzan the Musical during their dance in chapter 24 of GradGirl2010's My Sister's Keeper, let's see what Roland and Miranda can do with it during their first date! I thought it might be nice if, after they say good night, they sing this as they go inside their respective castle and house in the village. They don't know it yet, but a spark has been ignited, and it's going to be a fairytale beginning for both of them. Tarzan the Musical is not mine.**

Miranda: This affection I feel is hard to understand  
It's not the way I planned  
My world is changing  
Wherever I turn  
It's his face I see  
Looking back at me  
And in my eyes I can't disguise  
The affection I feel  
Is getting the better off me  
Oh for the first time it's not a dream  
Oh for the first time it seems so real  
That I want to remember  
Every moment  
That I'm there beside him  
When he gently takes my hand  
So here I am  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And all because of him  
My world is changing

Roland: She's turned my whole world upside down

Miranda: Everything that I do  
I do to catch his eye  
Well and I won't deny  
I stand here guilty

Roland: I wonder if she feels the same

Both: Is this affection (as) I feel  
Has gotten the better of me  
So for the first time  
Can this be love?  
Oh for the first time  
I know it's real

Miranda: And with him I feel

Both: So completely  
Uniquely like no other  
As he gently holds me close

Miranda: But wait a minute  
What am I saying?

Roland: Ne'er thought no

Miranda: I never thought  
On a scale so grand

Roland: To be feeling

Miranda: Are these emotions  
Racing through me  
Tell me I must  
Tell me I can

Roland: I never felt these things

Both: I'm finding who I am  
Cause for the first time

Miranda: I have no doubt

Roland: These things she does

Both: But for the first time  
I understand, try to understand  
Yes for the first time  
I realize  
That all the things they strange/separate happened  
Well they're happening to me

Miranda: Every time I'm with that man

Roland: Every time I'm with her

Miranda: Every time I'm with

Roland: Could I be

Both: That man


	27. A Hexley Hall victory song

**If James and some of his friends can sing this song from Descendants 2 during the karaoke party when he makes his triumphant return to singing in public, let's see what he and some of his other friends can do with it as they search for Grimtrix in chapter 4 of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge! I thought it might be fun if they sang this as another sort of victory song or after they escaped the bubble in chapter 6 when they met up with Evie and Zoe again. Descendants 2 is not mine.**

James (spoken): Let our song of victory fill the air!  
(sings) Looking back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me

Vivian: When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognize  
Who we are and all that we can be

Wendell and Sandra: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

All: We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (James: Woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (Sofia: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (Amber: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me

Evie and Zoe: There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got something that they can bring

Dorrie and Candice: When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else?  
But who you are is who you need to be

Vivian and Sandra: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

All: We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (Dorrie: Woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (Candice: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (Vivian: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me

Sofia and Amber: If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need (Sandra: Yeah)

James, Vivian, and Isabel: I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me

All: It's up to me and you?  
We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (Wendell: Woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (Zoe: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (Lucinda: Woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me


	28. The Order of the Wand's new song

**If the gargoyles from Tilly's house can sing this song from House of Mouse as they wreak havoc before Sofia stops them, let's see what the Order of the Wand can do with it as they make their plans! I thought it would be fun if, when they use their Medusa Stones, Grimtrix leads them in another song, since even evil doers like an occasional musical number. Even though someone already left (Aleena had a good reason, as she was terrified at what Grimtrix is planning), they're all eager to carry out their plans. House of Mouse is not mine. And for another variation on this classic, check out chapter 289 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Grimtrix: This could be quite the place...  
Full of wholesome, happy faces.  
Hanging out...  
Feeling fine...  
Where everyone's a friend of mine.

Cedric: Inside this evil joint,

Greylock: Every sorcerer gets to the point.

Baron von Rocha: This day will live in infamy!

Morgana: The Kingdoms are all history!

Grimtrix: It's our house now!

Order of the Wand: It's our house now!  
It's the fact you can't ignore!  
Shut the windows...  
lock the doors!  
It's our House now!  
Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.  
Join the rebel-rousing crowd.  
It's our house now!

Cedric: All the coolest sorcerers fit in so perfectly.

Morgana: Every evil queen gets due respect!

Baron von Rocha: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...

Grimtrix: You've had your fun.  
You've made your play!

Cedric: But every Royal has his day!

Order of the Wand: It's our house now!

Baron von Rocha: Down and dirty.

Order of the Wand: It's our house now!

Cedric: Me Hearty

Greylock: What a place for breakin' bread.

Baron von Rocha: Eat your neighbors.

Morgana: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Order of the Wand: It's our house now!

Baron von Rocha: What a party!

Order of the Wand: Join the fun with no regrets.  
Only greedy little, dirty cheats are allowed!

Grimtrix: Get those thrones!

Cedric: Game over, Roland

Greylock: Hit the road, Magnus

Baron von Rocha: Take a hike, Marcus

Order of the Wand: IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW!  
Don't bother comin' back!  
It's our house now!


	29. Captain Quivers' victory sea chantey

**If Sir Dax can sing this classic Gordon Lightfoot song as he entertains his friends and family during his Ghostly Gala, let's see what Captain Quivers and his crew can do with it during the new Sofia episode Pirated Away! I thought it would be fun if, during the meteor shower, he and the crew make it up to Sofia, Miranda, and Amber for everything with one of their favorite sea chanteys (and at least they get the words of this song right!)! Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Captain Quivers: All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Some who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Captain Quivers/Yellow Belly/Wrong Way: Fal deral dal riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy  
And a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Yellow Belly: See them all in sad repair  
Demons dance everywhere  
Southern gales, tattered sails  
And none to tell the tales

Wrong Way: Come all of you rustic old sea dogs  
Who follow the bright Southern Cross  
You were rounding the Horn  
In the eye of a storm  
When you lost her one day  
And you read all your letters  
From oceans away  
Then you took them to the bottom of the sea

Captain Quivers/Yellow Belly/Wrong Way: All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Some who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Yellow Belly: Fal deral dal riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy  
And a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Captain Quivers: Come all you old sea dogs from Devon  
Southampton, Penzance, and Kinsale  
You were caught by the chance  
Of a sailor's last dance  
It was not meant to be  
And you read all your letters  
Cried anchors aweigh  
Then you took them to the bottom of the sea

Wrong Way: All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Some who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Captain Quivers/Yellow Belly/Wrong Way: Fal deral dal riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy  
And a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn


	30. Roland and Tilly's musical remedy

**If Roland can sing this Paul Simon song to Sofia to comfort her during her doubts about participating in her first Dads and Daughters Day, let's see what he and Tilly can do with it when they're trying to get Amber to go to sleep! This song might be one that Roland and Tilly's father sang to them when they were younger. Paul Simon's music is not mine, and thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping to come up with the story.**

Roland had just left James sleeping as he went to check on Amber. He was glad Melinda was there to watch him, and the song they had sung when he was having a bad dream helped to relax him.

His sister Tilly met up with him as he went to Amber's room. "How are they?" she asked.

"James had a nightmare and Melinda's watching him," Roland sighed. "Right now, Amber needs me again. I can't wait until they're feeling better."

"And we'll have to have Cedric check his potion ingredients," Tilly agreed. "He shouldn't give the kids potions that induce nightmares."

"Daddy!" they heard Amber's voice.

Roland came in her room. His sweet girl was also tossing and turning with a fever, and her nightmare only made the tossing worse. "You're absolutely right, Tilly," he said as he took Amber in his arms. He sighed as he started rocking her again. "There must be a way to calm her and bring her fever down…"

As she rubbed Amber's back, Tilly suggested, "What about that song our father used to sing to me?"

"I did the one about the colors, but I think other song is worth a try, Tilly," Roland agreed.

"What song about…oh, that one…" Tilly smiled, recalling the song she used to sing to her dolls.

Roland took Amber in his arms and rocked her as he sang, If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star  
I believe the light that shines on you

Tilly smiled as memories of their father singing this came back and she joined him, Will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head

Roland joined her on the chorus, I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Tilly started the next verse as Amber relaxed in Roland's arms, Trust your intuition  
It's just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you'll get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place

Roland laid her down and tucked her in as he joined in, Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night  
I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

He and Tilly finished the song as Amber fell asleep, I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

"Thanks for the help, Tilly," Roland smiled.

"No problem, baby brother…I mean, king baby brother!" Tilly smiled, "And it's nice that song works for the next generation of musical remedies!"


	31. A Hexley Hall battle cry

**If the students at Royal Prep can use this song from My Little Pony to cheer Hugo and Sofia on when they compete in the Flying Crown race, let's see what Sofia and her friends can do with it as they prepare to face Grimtrix in my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge! I thought it would be fun if they had a little confidence boosting sing-along before they faced him again. They're all getting ready for an important fight, and they need all the confidence and bravery they can get. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice: Hey, hey, everybody  
We've got something to say  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!

Zoe, Isabel, Vivian, Sandra, Wendell: Hey, hey, everybody  
We're here to shout  
That the magic of friendship  
Is what it's all about  
Yeah

Sandra/Wendell/Amber/James: We thought we were different  
As the night is from the day  
Until Sofia  
Helped us see another way

Zoe and Isabel: So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping each other win the day

Wendell and Sandra: So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping each other  
Win the day!

Vivian and Amber: Hey, hey hands up now,  
We're sending a message  
To the crowd  
Hands wave up  
Then come down  
We party together  
All around

Zoe and Isabel: Generous, honesty

Dorrie and Candice: Laughter, kindness, loyalty

James and Vivian: Sofia helped us each to see

Wendell and Sandra: All that we can be!

Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, Zoe: So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping each other win the day

Vivian, Isabel, Sandra, Wendell: So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping each other  
Win the day!

Sofia: I'm gonna be myself  
No matter what I do  
And if we're different yeah  
I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me  
We'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and  
Save Hexley Hall with pride!

Amber and James: Jump up, make a sound (James: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Isabel and Zoe: Jump up, make a sound (Isabel: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Sofia has a group of friends  
Help her save the day!

Dorrie and Sandra: Jump up, make a sound (Dorrie: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Candice and Vivian: Jump up, make a sound (Candice: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Sofia has a group of friends  
Help her save the day!

James and Wendell: Jump up make a sound (Wendell: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around

Everyone: Jump up, make a sound (Amber: Hey!)  
Stomp your feet, turn around  
We can work together  
Help Sofia win the day! (Amber: Yeah!)


	32. Nell and James' duet for the girls

**If Sofia and Cleo can sing this song from The Polar Express during a holiday concert at Royal Prep, let's see what James and Nell can do with it as they put Elena and Gabby to sleep! I thought it would be fun if James started the song, and as she listens to him, Nell joins in. Bobby Lee's there as well, and unknown to them, he's taping the song. The Polar Express is not mine.**

James was trying to help Nell and Bobby Lee by putting Elena and Gabby down for their naps. He'd told the girls several stories, but it didn't look like they were ready to settle down any time soon. He got them, and himself, a glass of water as an idea came to him.

"If this worked for me and Amber, it can work for you two," he smiled as he started vocalizing.

La la la la la la la  
La-la-la la la  
La-la-la la la

He looked up when he saw Nell in the doorway. "Don't stop," she smiled as she came in, "You have a wonderful voice."

"James sing!" Elena cheered.

"James sing!" Gabby echoed.

"Okay," James said as he started singing again. He thought he heard something click, but he shook his head and continued singing as if nothing was going on.

I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
'Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town

Nell smiled as she listened to him. She recalled this song as one Bianca used to sing. She was surprised that James knew it, but then again, everyone knew that he had been blessed with his birth mother's ear for music. She was so happy James was singing with his door open again. She couldn't count the times Madeline, Sabrina, and even Elena and Gabby had tried to convince James to open his door and sing for them. All she knew was that he was finally singing with his door open again, and that was all that mattered. She tucked Elena and Gabby in as she sang with him.

The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green

James smiled as he sang back to her as gave Elena and Gabby their respective Kitty and doll, All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen

They sang together, No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way

"James, this is really nice," Nell smiled. "I'm glad you're singing around the castle again."

"Me too," James smiled as Nell started singing again.

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green

James smiled as he watched Elena and Gabby fall asleep and sang, All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen

They sang together, No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way

Nell noticed Bobby Lee standing in the doorway as she sang, When Santa's sleigh bells ring

James looked up as he joined in, I listen all around

Bobby Lee sat down on Elena's bed as Nell sang, The herald angels sing

James tucked Gabby's doll in with her as he sang, I never heard a sound

Nell tucked Kitty in with Elena as she joined in, And all the dreams of children

Bobby Lee mussed James's hair as James sang again, Once lost will all be found

Nell kissed Elena and Gabby as she sang, That's all I want  
When Christmas comes to town

James finished the song with her, That's all I want  
When Christmas comes to town

"Great job, you two," Bobby Lee grinned as he stopped the tape.

"You were recording us?" Nell asked.

"And now I have a copy of this song," Bobby Lee smiled. "Both of you were wonderful! James, first, thanks for your help getting the girls to sleep. But more importantly, it's great hearing you singing around here again."

"Yes it is," Nell agreed as she and Bobby Lee pulled him into a hug. "And I can forgive you for taping us without our knowledge."


	33. Nell and Bobby Lee's holiday duet

**Since so many couples like doing this classic holiday song, let's see what Nell and Bobby Lee can do with the version by Idina Menzel and Michael Buble! I thought it would be fun if they did this during a holiday party at the castle, but as another fun twist, they personalized the song, adding the names of their loved ones, which they always did to entertain the girls. Idina Menzel and Michael Buble's music is not mine.**

Everyone was loving the holiday party at the castle. James was singing around the castle again, and at the ball that was going on, there was a karaoke machine as added entertainment. But so far, James was the only one who was singing. Nobody cared, but Nell rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she saw him ask Madeline and Sabrina if they wanted to sing something with him.

"James! It's nice of you to finally include someone in your songs, but let someone else have a turn with the karaoke machine!" Nell laughed as she had to practically drag James away from the karaoke machine.

"Well, now that we've finally gotten James away from the karaoke machine, who's going to sing now?" Bobby Lee asked as he sent James to get himself something to drink.

"You sing!" Gabby shouted.

"I don't know, Gab-Gab; I'm not the singer that James is," Bobby Lee joked.

"Mommy sing! Daddy sing!" Elena chanted.

"Okay, Love Bug, you win! We'll sing!" Nell chuckled as she and Bobby Lee took the stage and began one of their favorite songs. They even changed some of the words like they usually did.

Nell: I really can't stay

Bobby Lee: Baby, it's cold outside

Nell: I've got to go away

Bobby Lee: Baby, it's cold outside

Nell: This evening has been

Bobby Lee: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Nell: So very nice

Bobby Lee: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Nell: Bianca will start to worry

Bobby Lee: Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Nell: Florence will be pacing the floor

Bobby Lee: Listen to the fireplace roar

Nell: So really I'd better scurry

Bobby Lee: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Nell: But maybe just have a drink more

Bobby Lee: Put some records on while I pour

Nell: The neighbors might think

Bobby Lee: Baby, it's bad out there

Nell: Say, what's in this drink?

Bobby Lee: No cabs to be had out there

Nell: I wish I knew how

Bobby Lee: Your eyes are like starlight

Nell: To break this spell

Bobby Lee: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Nell: I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Bobby Lee: Mind if I move in closer?

Nell: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Bobby Lee: What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Nell: I really can't say

Bobby Lee: Baby, don't hold out

They sang together, Baby, it's cold outside

Nell smirked during the instrumental break. "Uh, you're very pushy, you know!"

Bobby Lee grinned as he kissed her hand. "I like to think of it as opportunistic!"

Nell: I simply must go

Bobby Lee: Baby, it's cold outside

Nell: The answer is no

Bobby Lee: But baby, it's cold outside

Nell: The welcome has been

Bobby Lee: How lucky that you dropped in

Nell: So nice and warm

Bobby Lee: Look out the window at that storm

Nell: Sabrina will be suspicious

Bobby Lee: Gosh, your lips look delicious

Nell: Madeline will be there at the door

Bobby Lee: Waves upon a tropical shore

Nell: Our little girls' minds are vicious

Bobby Lee: Gosh, your lips are delicious

Nell: But maybe just a cigarette more

Bobby Lee: Never such a blizzard before

Nell smirked at Bianca's shocked look. "And I don't even smoke!"  
She continued, I've got to get home

Bobby Lee: Baby, you'll freeze out there

Nell: Say, lend me your comb

Bobby Lee: It's up to your knees out there

Nell: You've really been grand

Bobby Lee: I thrill when you touch my hand

Nell: But don't you see

Bobby Lee: How can you do this thing to me?

Nell: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Bobby Lee: Think of my life long sorrow

Nell: At least there will be plenty implied

Bobby Lee: If you caught pneumonia and died

Nell: I really can't stay

Bobby Lee: Get over that hold out

They finished the song together, Baby, it's cold  
Baby it's cold outside

Nell grinned as everyone applauded. "Okay fine, just another drink."

Bobby Lee grinned back as he kissed her. "That took a lot of convincing!"

"What was that, Robert Lee?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing!" Nell and Bobby Lee chorused as they sat down over the applause.

"Yay Mommy! Yay Daddy!" Elena giggled as she climbed up on Nell's lap.

"You sing good!" Gabby added as she sat on Bobby Lee's lap.

"You mean they sing _well_ , but yes they did," Bianca smiled.


	34. James' Junior Knight song

**If Sofia and Aunt Tilly can sing this song from Sonic Forces during Sofia's first adventure as the new Story Keeper, let's see what James and Sir Finnegan can do with it! I thought that, before he stows away with Sofia during her adventure to the Blazing Palisades in the Eternal Torch, Sir Finnegan could give him another little pep talk before James learns his lesson and takes the Junior Knight test again. Sonic Forces is not mine.**

James: I can't do this alone  
Even though I am strong  
Need something more than me  
Someone to push me to victory  
Let's see what we can do  
Together, me and you  
Can't be afraid to try  
Kiss my fears goodbye

Sir Finnegan: No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset

James and Sir Finnegan: Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Sir Finnegan: Together we can show the world what you can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
I'll push you on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight

James: All alone, we will never be  
The two of us, are holding the key  
We see today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump...

Sir Finnegan: I know you have been afraid before  
But you don't have to be anymore  
No more emptiness to feel inside  
When we work together no one can break up our stride

James and Sir Finnegan: No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset

James: Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Sir Finnegan: Together we can show the world what you can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
I'll push you on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight is done

James: We can show the world what I can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
You'll push me on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight

Sir Finnegan: It's a brand-new day  
We have turned the page

James: I never knew how much I needed  
Somebody to help me this way

Sir Finnegan: All alone, we will never be  
The two, of us, are holding the key

James: We see, today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you

James and Sir Finnegan: One more last fist bump...


	35. Nell and Sabrina's song of comfort

**If Roland, James, and Amber can sing this classic NewSong tune as they think about Queen Melinda, let's see what Nell and Sabrina can do with it! In chapter 9 of theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks, Sabrina is talking about a time when Madeline was in the hospital with a virus. She was afraid that her sister wouldn't make it, but Nell was there with her, and she started singing this song that always made her feel better. She also sang this to Sabrina when Madeline blacked out. This was always a favorite song of her sisters to offer comfort when they needed it. NewSong's music is not mine.**

Nell (stroking Madeline's hair as she lies in a hospital bed): It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  
His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sabrina joins in: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight

Nell: He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes  
So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great

Sabrina joins in: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight

Nell: I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about

Sabrina: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Nell joins in: Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight

Sabrina: I want 'er to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight


	36. Miranda's wish for Roland to come home

**If Clover can sing this classic Eagles Christmas song as he thinks about how much he misses Sofia in such episodes as Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, let's see what Miranda can do with it as she's thinking about Roland coming home safely in Holiday in Enchancia! I thought she might sing it as she watches for him, not knowing that he's lost in a snowstorm. She might also sing it when she finds him and they have their own celebration in the castle. The Eagles are not mine.**

Miranda: Bells will be ringing this sad sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candlelight

Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas, by New Year's night

Friends and relations send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas, yes, Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the one you love

So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year's will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again

Oh, there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas once again


	37. Nell's surprising Christmas kiss

**If Cedric, Cordelia, and Callista can sing this classic Jackson 5 song when Cedric tells them about seeing Winifred supposedly kissing someone else, let's see what Nell's sisters, Madeline and Sabrina, can do with it when they see their sister kissing someone else! At first, Sabrina doesn't believe her, but she gets into the song too. And oh, what's Bobby Lee going to say about this? The Jackson 5's music is not mine.**

Madeline: Wow, Nell's kissing Santa Claus!

Sabrina: I think you've been reading too many of James' stories, Maddie!

Madeline: It's true, Sabrina! Listen!  
(sings) I saw Nell kissing (Sabrina: Kissing, kissing) Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep  
Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

Sabrina: She saw Nell kissing (Madeline: Kissin', kissin') Santa Claus

Madeline (spoken): I did, I really did see Nell kissing Santa Claus  
And I'm gonna tell my mommy and daddy!

Sabrina (spoken): Yeah, me too!

Madeline: Then I saw Nell tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee had only seen  
Nell kissing Santa Claus last night

Sabrina joins in: Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee had only seen  
Nell kissing Santa Claus last night


	38. Bobby Lee's holiday gift for Nell

**If Sofia, James, and Amber can sing this classic song by the Chipmunks for Roland and Miranda as a Wassalia present, let's see what Elena, Gabby, and their brother Ricky can do with it! I thought that they could sing it for Florence and Bianca as a Wassalia present for Florence and Bianca, and like how James was acting, Ricky's not paying attention and being a little troublemaker as well. Alvin and the Chipmunks is not mine.**

Bobby Lee: Alright you three, ready to sing that song of yours?

Gabby (at eight years old): I'll say we are.

Elena (also at eight years old): Yeah, let's sing it now.

Bobby Lee: Okay, Gab-Gab?

Gabby: Okay.

Bobby Lee: Okay, Love Bug?

Elena: Okay.

Bobby Lee: Okay, Ricky? (three-year-old Ricky doesn't reply) Ricky? (Ricky still doesn't reply) RICKY!

Ricky: Okay!

Elena/Gabby/Ricky: Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop

Ricky: Me, I want a hula hoop

Elena/Gabby/Ricky: We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late

(instrumental break)

Bobby Lee: Okay you three, get ready. That was very good, Gab-Gab.

Gabby: Thank you, Daddy!

Bobby Lee: Very good, Love Bug.

Elena: Yay!

Bobby Lee: Ah, Ricky, you were a little flat. Watch it.  
Ah Ricky. (Ricky doesn't reply) Ricky? (Ricky still doesn't reply) RICKY!

Ricky: Okay!

Elena/Gabby/Ricky: Want a plane that loops the loop

Ricky: I still want a hula hoop

Elena/Gabby/Ricky: We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late

Bobby Lee: Very nice, all three of you!

Ricky: Let's sing it again!

Elena: Yeah. Let's sing it again!

Bobby Lee: Okay; let's not overdo it.

Elena: What do you mean overdo it?!

Ricky: We want to sing it again!

Bobby Lee: Now wait a minute...

Gabby: Why can't we sing it again?

 **(over the protests of Bobby Lee and the attempts of Florence, Nell, and Bianca to calm them down, the kids start arguing for an encore)**


	39. Nell and James' duet for Madeline

**If the royal family can sing this classic Mariah Carey song from How the Grinch Stole Christmas as they look for Roland in Holiday in Enchancia, let's see what James can do with it! I thought it would be nice if, as Madeline's recovering from her laryngitis in Royal Halloween Hijinks, James took a leaf out of his birth mother's book and sang this to her. He knows that she says that music makes everything better, and she sang this to him and Amber when they were younger and got sick during the holidays. Mariah Carey's music is not mine.**

As the party was breaking up, James and Madeline were standing outside. They watched as snow began falling.

James smiled as he brushed a snowflake off of Madeline's cheek. "Wow; how's this for a Halloween treat! It's only supposed to snow for Wassalia and then that's it, right?"

Smiling as she remembered Sabrina saying the same thing, Madeline nodded as she turned to her new brother. She wanted to say something, but James shook his head.

"Go on, Madeline, before you get cold, okay? Let's go in before Nell catches us."

"Too late, but you didn't stay out that long," Nell smiled. "Now let's get you in bed, Maddie."

As Nell tucked Madeline in, James remembered the song his birth mother sang whenever he or Amber got sick around the holidays. "It's worth a shot," he thought out loud, and sang softly.

James: Hmm  
Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

"Wow, two holidays in one!" Nell chuckled as she joined him.

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

James smiled as he joined her, Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

Nell hugged James as she sang back, If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

James smiled as he sang, Oh, I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away, oh  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

He and Nell finished the song together, Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love

"Thanks, James," Nell smiled as Madeline fell asleep. "I can always count on you to find just the right song."


	40. Sofia's song for Cedric's betrayal

**If Hugo can sing this classic George Michael song when he learns that Amber hates him for what he did to Sofia during the Flying Derby tryout races, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she learns that Cedric is planning to take over the kingdom! I thought that during Day of the Sorcerers, when Cedric tells her that they're not friends, she could sing this to herself, even though she knows he doesn't mean it. George Michael's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me

(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it  
Now, I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
My god, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special


	41. The O'Malleys celebrate their freedom

**If Sofia and her family can sing this song from The Muppets Christmas Carol as they celebrate finding Roland in Holiday in Enchancia, let's see what Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina can do with it as they celebrate being rescued! I thought it would be nice if they sang this during a Wassalia party, and they even heard James accompany them on the piano. Nell might even sing this as she tucks her sisters in bed at night. The Muppets are not mine.**

Nell: Life is full of sweet surprises  
Every day's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter  
Fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong  
Bless us all, who gather here

Sabrina joins in: The loving family I hold dear

Madeline: No place on earth, compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive

Madeline and Sabrina: We have so much, that we can share

Madeline: With those in need we see around us everywhere

Nell: Let us always love each other

Sabrina: Lead us to the light

Nell joins in: Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night

Madeline: Let us run from anger

Sabrina: And catch us when we fall

Nell: Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: Bless us one and all

Sabrina: Bless us all with playful years,  
With noisy games and joyful tears.

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: We reach for You and we stand tall,

Nell: And in our prayers and dreams  
We ask You bless us all

Madeline: We reach for You and we stand tall,  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask You,  
Bless us all


	42. A holiday concert rehearsal

**If Timothy, Amy, and the Royal Prep Chorus can sing this classic holiday tune during their Christmas concert at Royal Prep, let's see what the two of them and James can do with it when they're rehearsing before the concert! I thought it would be fun if, as Timothy and Amy are singing, James sings another song that goes along very well with it. And since Amy is new to the castle, she gets to hear him sing, since she's never heard him before. Bing Crosby and David Bowie's music is not mine.**

Timothy and Amy were walking to the castle sitting room to practice a song for their upcoming holiday concert for Royal Prep. Amy was especially excited; she was now attending Royal Prep since Gwen and Wallace adopted her, and she and Timothy were even doing solos.

As they approached the sitting room, they saw James at the piano. They knew he was in the concert as well, in his own choir class, and they couldn't wait to hear him sing.

"Hi, Timothy, Amy," James smiled as he looked up. "Did you want to practice your song?"

"Sure," Amy smiled, "But is it okay that you're helping us? You're in a different choir than me and Timmy."

"It's fine, Amy," James assured her, "I can help anybody no matter what choir they're in. We're not competing with each other. And don't you remember Sir Maxwell and Professor Blumberg saying that both our choirs are singing a song together?"

"That's right!" Amy smiled. "Sorry. So, can we practice our song?"

"Sure," James smiled, "In fact, I've got a brilliant idea on how we can do that."

Timothy and Amy looked intrigued. They wondered what James was going to do as they all started the song together.

Timothy/James/Amy: Come, they told me, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam  
A newborn king to see, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam  
Ra-pam-pam-pam, ra-pam-pam-pam

(Timothy: Come, they told me, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Peace on Earth, can it be?  
(Timothy: A newborn King to see, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Years from now, perhaps we'll see

(Amy: Our finest gifts we bring, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: See the day of glory  
(Amy: See the fine King, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam, ra-pam-pam-pam)  
James: See the day when men of good will  
(Amy: Ra-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Live in peace, live in peace again

(Timothy: So newborn king, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Peace on Earth  
Can it be?  
(Amy: Can we come?)

Timothy/James/Amy: Every child must be made aware  
Every child must be made to care  
Care enough for his fellow man  
To give all the love that he can

(Timothy: Little baby, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: I pray my wish will come true  
(Timothy: I see the child, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: For my child and your child too

(Amy: I'll take my drum for him, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: He'll see the day of glory  
(Amy: I'll play my best for Him, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam, ra-pam-pam-pam)  
James: See the day when men of good will  
(Amy: Ra-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Live in peace, live in peace again

(Timothy: And he smiled at me, pa-ram-pam-pam-pam)  
James: Peace on Earth  
(Amy: Me and my drum)  
James: Can it be?

James smiled as he finished the song. "It's a pretty theme, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," Roland smiled as he, Miranda, Gwen, and Wallace entered. "We recorded the whole song, and you all did it wonderfully!"

"You'll be fantastic at the concert!" Gwen smiled as she and Wallace hugged Timothy and Amy.

"All of you will be," Miranda smiled as she and Roland hugged James.


	43. Madeline and Sabrina's song for Elena

**If Cedric and Greylock can sing this song from The Year Without a Santa Claus as they attempt to outdo each other during the Royal Jubilee, let's see what Sabrina and Madeline could do with it! I thought it would be fun if they sang this to calm Elena down while she's having a meltdown. Normally, James is the one to sing to her, but he's sick this time around. And taking a leaf out of his book, they change the words of the song to make it fit them. Nell and Bobby Lee also volunteer to sing with them. The Year Without a Santa Claus is not mine.**

Madeline: Okay, Elena; I know how to get you to cheer up!

(sings) I'm Princess White Christmas, I'm Princess Snow.  
I'm Princess Icicle; I'm Princess Ten below.  
Friends call me Snow Princess, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess White Christmas, she's Princess Snow.

Madeline (spoken): That's right! Sing it out!

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess Icicle; she's Princess Ten below.

Madeline: Friends call me Snow Princess, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's too much.

Madeline: I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees,  
I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze...!

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess White Christmas, she's Princess Snow.

Madeline (spoken): That's right!

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess Icicle; she's Princess Ten below.

Madeline: Friends call me Snow Princess, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.  
Too much.

All: Too much!

(Elena giggles as Sabrina starts singing)

Sabrina: I'm Princess Green Christmas, I'm Princess Sun.  
I'm Princess Heat Blister, I'm Princess Hundred and One.  
They call me Heat Princess, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess Green Christmas, she's Princess Sun.  
She's Princess Heat Blister, she's Princess Hundred and One.

Sabrina: They call me Heat Princess, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's too much.

Sabrina (spoken): Thank you.  
(sings) I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees,  
I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!  
(Spoken) Oh, some like it hot, but I like it _really_ hot! [giggles]

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess Green Christmas, she's Princess Sun.

Sabrina (spoken): Sing it!

Nell and Bobby Lee: She's Princess Heat Blister, she's Princess Hundred and One.

Sabrina: They call me Heat Princess, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

All: Too much!


	44. Madeline and Sabrina's sisterly squabble

**If Cedric and Roland can sing this deleted song from Frozen when they have disagreements over every little thing, let's see what Madeline and Sabrina can do with it when Sabrina's trying to calm Madeline down after she has one of her mood swings! I thought it would be fun if they had a little sing-along before Madeline gets upset and Sabrina is asked to leave. Frozen is not mine.**

Sabrina: Maddie?

Madeline: What is it, Sabrina?

Sabrina: I know you've been grounded for the rest of the night, but do you want to sing something with me? It might calm you down.

Madeline: Okay; being stuck in my room is kind of boring. And you know I never meant to say that to Elena, right?

Sabrina: I know. Here we go!  
(sings) I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like, wow, it's all like warm in my heart

Madeline: I'm so glad you like it, sis, 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

Sabrina: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Madeline: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Madeline: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Both: Cause life's too short

Sabrina: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Madeline: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

Sabrina: Wohohooo

Both: I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you

Sabrina: So you'll come back, then.

Madeline: Back?

Sabrina: To the ballroom; you know, to apologize to Nell and Elena?

Madeline: Oh.

Sabrina: Sooo...

Madeline: I don't believe you!

Sabrina: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

Madeline: That I'll slap on a smile, that's how your story ends?!

Sabrina: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll always be best friends

Madeline: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

Sabrina: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Madeline: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

Sabrina: Wait!

Madeline: Cause life's too short

Sabrina: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Madeline: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who accepted Nell's new family!

Sabrina: That is so unfair

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
Hah! Life's too short!

Sabrina: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Madeline: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!

Madeline: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see

Sabrina: You don't know

Madeline: You have no idea

Both: What I've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

Sabrina: I've been so wrong about you

Madeline: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Sabrina: Maybe you are the prophecy!

Madeline: I am not the prophecy!


	45. Madeline and Sabrina's Frozen duet

**If Amber can sing this classic song from Frozen to James after he vows to never sing in public again after losing his voice, let's see what Sabrina can do with it when she tries to get Madeline to play with her once more. She's still learning about Madeline's mood swings, and she doesn't know why Madeline's staying away from everyone.**

Sabrina: Madeline? (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Madeline: Go away, Sabrina.

Sabrina: Okay, bye.

Madeline (in her room for timeout because of what she did): Of course I want to build a snowman  
There I've said it. I've confessed.  
But I need to stay locked up inside  
Although I hate to hide.  
I know it's for the best  
You know you're still my best friend  
I wish that I  
Could be out there by your side  
Of course I wanna build a snowman  
Oh how I'd love to build a snowman.  
GO away Sabrina  
Wait up Sabrina!

(later)

Sabrina: (knocks): Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue,  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Madeline: Of course I want to build a snowman  
And run around and dance and play  
I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
my life's all gloom and doom  
But I have gotta stay.  
(Hang in there, Maddie!)  
I know you're feeling lonely  
I know I am too  
But my feelings will not subside  
Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel

(Instrumental break)

Sabrina: (knocks) Madeline?  
Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you,  
Just let me in

We only have each other,  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman? (sighs)

Madeline: Sabrina?  
Yes, I know you're out there.  
It must've been tough on your own.  
But now my magic has grown much too strong  
I've feared this all along  
Must be alone.  
But you deserve much better  
Then what I can be  
There's nothing that I can do.  
Of course I wanna build a snowman.


	46. Madeline and Sabrina's comforting song

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this deleted song from Frozen when they're getting along following Sofia's debut ball where Amber teaches Sofia about what a princess is supposed to do, let's see what Madeline and Sabrina can do with it when they're calming Elena and Gabby after they are awakened by spooky noises. They know it's only a thunderstorm outside, but they want to help the younger kids, who are scared. Frozen is not mine.**

Madeline and Sabrina ran into Elena and Gabby's room after they had been awakened by a particularly loud clap of thunder. They knew Nell and Bobby Lee were taking care of Ricky, so they thought they'd help.

"Elena, Gabby, are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Booming's scary! Sing the song?" Elena asked.

"Sing! Sing!" Gabby echoed.

Madeline and Sabrina smiled at each other. They knew what song Elena and Gabby wanted; after all, Nell used to sing this to them too.

Madeline started, Hello little baby, you're princess just like me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do

Sabrina joined in, But you and me, we, we know better

Elena and Gabby giggled as they joined Madeline and Sabrina, 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Sabrina spun Elena as she sang, They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Mister Magic Man's big behind

Elena and Gabby sang with her and Madeline, But you and me, we, we know better

Madeline imitated Cedric as she chased Sabrina and shouted, Merlin's Mushrooms! You girls are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell Miss Helen...

Sabrina pretended to look puzzled. How come you can do that and I can't?

Madeline shrugged. I don't know, I wish you could though...

Sabrina grinned as she sang, They say a princess is super-duper sweet

Madeline dipped Gabby as she sang, She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

They sang together, And you never see her eat

Sabrina danced with Elena as she sang, They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Madeline joined in, They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea

Sabrina continued, They say she's poised

Madeline sang back, They say she's fair

They all shouted together, She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Sabrina finished the verse, Or longs to see the world out there

She sang with Madeline, But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown

Madeline struck a dramatic pose as she sang, When I'm queen

Sabrina hugged her as she sang, And I'm your right hand

By now, Elena and Gabby joined in, You'll get to travel

They all sang together, Throughout the land

Sabrina smiled as she sang, I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Madeline nodded as she joined in, We'll take care of our people and they will love

The girls finished the song together, Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me

When the song was done, they saw Nell standing outside the door. "Great job, you two! I was going to check on them, but I see that you have everything under control!"

"We did a good job?" Madeline asked.

"You did a great job!" Nell smiled as she helped tuck Elena and Gabby back in bed.


	47. Sofia's new thoughts about Hugo

**If Vivian can sing this song from Kingdom Hearts as she thinks about her developing feelings for James, let's see what Sofia can do with it as she thinks about her developing feelings for Hugo! I thought that after the Flying Crown race, they could take a walk together, and they might start seeing each other as friends instead of rivals. Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

Sofia (to herself as she's walking with Hugo): When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me, and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

(Simple and clean)

The daily things  
(Like this and that and what is what)  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me, and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


	48. Madeline's Frozen sing-along

**If Amber can sing this classic Frozen song when she reflects on her behavior when Sofia first came to the castle, let's see what Madeline can do with it at the Halloween party from chapter 12 of theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks! Since Madeline is losing her voice, but still wants to sing, Nell, Elena, Gabby, and even James and Bobby Lee are helping her do one last chorus before Nell sends her to bed. Frozen is not mine.**

Madeline (hoarsely): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen

Nell (joins in): The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Gabby: Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Elena (flapping her hands, but people think she's imitating Queen Elsa): Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

James: Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Bobby Lee: Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Gabby: I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Nell: It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

Madeline (hoarsely): It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Elena: Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky

Madeline (hoarsely): Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Nell: Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

Bobby Lee (slowly picking up Gabby): My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

James (slowly picking up Elena): And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Everyone: Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

Nell and Madeline: The cold never bothered me anyway!


	49. Madeline's sick day song

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this song from Frozen Fever as they celebrate Sofia's first royal birthday, let's see what Sabrina and Madeline can do with it as they celebrate with her the next year! I thought it would be fun if, like Elsa did for Anna, they led her around on a treasure hunt, but little do they know, Madeline is sick, since she was taking care of Gabby and caught her cold. But nothing will stop Madeline from celebrating and being with her friends! Frozen Fever is not mine.**

Madeline: You've never had a real birthday before  
Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door  
So I'm here, way too late to help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date, if I may...achoo!

Sabrina: Maddie, I'm thinking you might have a cold...

Sofia: Yeah…

Madeline: I don't get colds. Besides,  
A cold never bothered me, anyway  
Just follow the string!

I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power

Sabrina: I even got Bobby Lee and James to take a shower

Madeline: If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try  
I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!

Sabrina and Madeline: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a blast if it's the last thing we do  
For everything you are to us and all you've been through  
We're making today a perfect day for you

Madeline: Achoo! Achoo!

Sofia: They come in threes...

Madeline: I'm fine. Achoo!  
Surprise, surprise, this one is specially...achoo!

Sofia: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Madeline: We are not stopping cause the next one is the b -eh - eh -achoo!

Sabrina: Maddie, you gotta go lie down

Madeline: No way, we have to paint the town

Sofia: But you need medical attention

Cedric: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy  
Of my own invention?

Madeline: No, thanks.

Sofia: We'll take it.

Elena and Gabby: We're making today a perfect day for you

Madeline: Making today a special day

Elena and Gabby: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Madeline: Wishes come true

Elena and Gabby: We love you Sofia

Madeline and Sabrina: And we love you too

Elena and Gabby: So we're making today a perfect day  
A fabulous day in every way  
We're making today a perfect day

(Instrumental bridge)

Madeline: Come on, now we climb!

Sofia: Maddie, that's too much. You need to rest!

Madeline: We need to get to our birthday chills - I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

Sabrina: Maddie?

Madeline: What? I'm fine.  
We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot cold hot birthday!

Sofia: Woah! Madeline, look at you; you've got a fever, you're burning up!  
All right, we can't go on like this.  
Let's put this day on hold.  
Come on, admit it to yourself.

Madeline: Okay. I have a cold.  
I'm sorry, Sofia, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. I'm sorry.

Sofia: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Everyone: Surprise!

Sofia: Wow!

Madeline: Wow?

Nell/Bobby Lee/Roland/Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Bobby Lee: There's a fine line between chaos

Nell: And a hullabaloo!

James and Amber: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
S! O! F! I! A!  
Making today a perfect day for you

Bobby Lee: Happy birthday.

Nell: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

James (licking a lollipop): Who loves you baby?

Amber: For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

James: We do.

Everyone in the castle: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day

Madeline: Perfect day!

Sofia: Okay, to bed with you.

Madeline: Wait, Wait. All that's left to do is for me to blow the birthday bugle horn.

Sofia: No, no, no, no, no...

Madeline: ACHOO!

Sofia: Best birthday present ever.

Madeline: Which one?

Sabrina: You letting us take care of you.

Madeline: Achoo!


	50. James and Vivian's special school song

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this classic song from Tangled as they get to know each other, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it when Music Appreciation is having a karaoke day! I thought it would be fun if, during their performance, someone taped it, and played it over the loudspeakers during the upcoming Parents Day Open House. And it's extra special for James, since he's singing in public again. Tangled is not mine.**

"This is wonderful!" Hildegard smiled as she talked with some of her friends. "I can't wait for Parents' Day! Daddy's going to love my painting!"

"That's nice, Hildegard," Professor Blumberg smiled, "But who's going to sing the song that parents can listen to over the loudspeakers as they look at each classroom?"

"I will," Vivian spoke up, "as long as someone sings with me."

"No problem, Vivian," James smiled as he went over to the piano.

When she heard James start playing a soft intro, Vivian smiled. "James, that's perfect!"

"It is perfect," Professor Blumberg grinned. "I hope you don't mind if I tape it?"

"Go ahead," James smiled

As Professor Blumberg started taping them, Vivian accompanied herself on her mandolin as she sang, All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

As James accompanied her on the piano, he joined in, All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Vivian and James smiled as they sang together, And at last I see the light

James joined in, And it's like the fog has lifted

They sang together again, And at last I see the light

Vivian sang back, And it's like the sky is new

They finished the song together, And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you...

When the tape stopped, the class erupted in thunderous applause. "James, Vivian, not only are you singing that over the PA on your tape, you should do a live performance!" Professor Blumberg suggested, making his way over to them through the crowd of students.

"What do you think, Vivian?" James asked.

Vivian smiled. "Okay! Just as long as you don't keep your talents a secret anymore!"

"Don't worry," James promised. "I'll never sing behind closed doors again!"

"I believe you," Vivian smiled as she and James embraced.

 **And you can believe me when I say that I'll be back as soon as I can with another batch of fun twists on favorite songs!**


End file.
